


No Memories of Us

by AnarchistBeauty



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistBeauty/pseuds/AnarchistBeauty
Summary: Caity Simpson gets attacked and wakes up in the hospital with no memory of what happened to her, or the last year of her life. Including her fiancé, Juice.





	

"How are you feeling Miss Simpson?"

I was groggy, disoriented, and my felt like I had been hit by a truck. Yet nothing in that or this nurses question helped me to understand what had happened to me. Was I hit by a truck? Why was I in the hospital? And did heart rate machines really have to be that annoying? No wonder tv shows cut that noise out when someone wound up in one of these places.

"What happened?" I croaked out. My voice was as scratchy as my body felt. I tried to sit up but searing pain shot through my body and I gave up, looking over myself instead.

I looked like I had gotten hit by a truck. My arms were cut, scraped, and still caked in dried blood in some spots. My legs were hidden underneath a thin sheet but they felt the same way. My back was sore, my shoulders ached, and I had the faintest headache that felt like it had always been there.

"You were attacked." the nurse replied. "Do you not remember?"

I thought about that for a second. Tried to recall the last thing I could remember doing and determine how long ago that was, but nothing was coming to mind. I just shook my head, saying I don't really remember anything.

That alerted her to something wrong and she immediately launched into random questions about who I was. My name, my phone number, my home address, what my pet name was, what my parents names were. She was poking and prodding, trying to figure out just how bad this apparent amnesia was and calculating how soon I'd have to see a neurologist.

\---

"Caity," I heard a faint voice calling me out of my dreams. "Caity are you okay?" Why won't he shut up and let me dream? I'm having such a lovely one. Surrounded by flowers and glowing butterflies, it felt like what you'd describe heaven like. It almost didn't bother me that I might actually be dead, but then the panic set in and I let the voice drag me from my mind. "Caity."

I opened my eyes and came practically face to face with a man I didn't know. I nearly slammed myself back into my mattress and squeaked for help. He put his hand up to my face, trying to calm me, but I screamed. He stepped back and a nurse was at my door in a heartbeat to check everything out.

"Who is he?" I demanded, noticing the man who touched me was not wearing hospital scrubs or a doctors lab coat. "How'd he get in here?"

The nurse and man both looked upset and disappointed by my words and the next words out of the nurses mouth explained why.

"Miss Simpson, this is your fiancé: Juan."

My eyes bulged out of my head. Fiancé? I was engaged to this man? How could that even be true? I had no memory of him at all! He was a complete stranger to me.

The man, Juan, asked the nurse to give us a few minutes alone but only left after I had nodded my head signalling that I was okay to be left alone with him. With her gone I would finally be able to get some real answers as to exactly what happened to me and the second the door clicked shut behind her I bombarded Juan with questions.

"What the hell happened to me? Who are you? If you are my fiancé why don't or can't I remember you? And most importantly: WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. ME?"

He grabbed the visitor's chair from the far corner of the room and dragged it closer to my bed, taking a seat and almost reaching for my hand before thinking better of it and keeping his in his lap. He sighed and looked at the ground before finally raising his eyes to my expectant face.

"First, my name is Juan Carlos but you met me as Juice about a year ago." I was worried already. I had only known this man for a year and we were engaged? I was clearly the idiotic type, either that or he might have just been that good in bed. I don't know. "I'm in a motorcycle club, the Sons of Anarchy, and that's how we met. You're the cousin of one of our working girls, Hanna."

Hanna. Hanna Simpson. I knew that name at least and she was my cousin. We grew up together in Eugene, Oregon. She wasn't very into school or living life normally and was sexually progressive enough to know from a young age that she wanted to be in sex work. Always claiming to just 'quit school and become a stripper'. Instead I remember hearing her mother crying about her leaving to California to be a 'prostitute' at some club. Now I assume that club was the Sons of Anarchy, or something related. Yet I couldn't remember ever choosing to come visit her, or meeting Juan or Juice or whatever his name was.

"You came to visit her as a birthday surprise. Her boyfriend, another member of my club, had gotten ahold of you and convinced you to come down because Hanna never shut up about how amazing you were." he smiled to himself a little, implying that he started to like me far before ever meeting me and it made me a touch uncomfortable but he continued. "So you came down and Jax, the club president, offered you a dorm room at our clubhouse for the week. That's when we officially met." a wistful smile graced his lips. With him looking like that is was easier to imagine that I had fallen in love with him.

He wasn't a bad-looking guy, didn't look bad enough to be in a motorcycle club either. Sure he had tattoos on his scalp and arms but he looked to boyish and naive to be associated with an MC. Yet a tattooed man on a motorcycle wasn't the worst thing I could imagine waking up to, he could have had a beard and an alcohol problem.

"I was a bumbling idiot and I got the feeling you enjoyed watching me squirm." That made me sound like a horrible person and I made a mental note to not be such a dick in the future.

"This is all great and all," I interrupted, fearing that he'd never get to the 'what happened to me' part. "But that doesn't explain why I'm laying in a hospital bed with no memory of my supposed fiance or what the hell happened."

"It's because of me." he said after a lang pause and an exasperated sigh. The look on his face said he'd never forgive himself for that fact and never blame me for it if I told him to leave and never walk back into my life. I was still confused though, so I told him to explain further. "The Sons, we're not exactly the cute and cuddly type." he continued. "We're into some shit that's... Less than legal and we've got some pretty bad enemies all over. For some sort of payback or war starter some guys attacked a few of our Old Ladies. You, Jax's wife Tara Knowles, and Tig's Old Lady Venus were hurt. You're the only one that suffered head trauma though. The other were just beat, the doctors said you got hit in the head with something. A baseball bat or something else big. They say it's a miracle you're alive."

He hated himself. I hated him. I hated myself.

Did I know that this was the kind of thing that would happen to me if I threw in with the Sons of Anarchy? Was I warned about this when Juice proposed to me? I couldn't imagine knowing all this and staying around. The only thing I felt was rage, and I fully took it out on Juice. Asking how he could rope me into that kind of life. Demanding to know what the hell was going on for me to stay, for me to fall in love with a man who just admitted to being a criminal. Not just a criminal, but the kind of criminal that got innocent women beat and put in the hospital with head trauma.

I was starting to think that my head trauma started way before I was attacked because there's no way in hell a sane woman would stay with a criminal outlaw in a biker gang. And just when I started to feel like I wanted Juice to stay far, far away from me a thought crossed my mind.

"Am I pregnant?" his head snapped up so fast I thought his eyes were going to come bouncing out. He asked what I was talking about. "Is that why I'm still here with you? With your biker gang? Am I pregnant?"

\---

I wasn't pregnant, just clearly insane.

After a nurse confirmed I wasn't with child I told Juice to leave, I didn't want him around anymore and I really needed to sort out myself. If I made it through this hospital stint in one piece there is no way in hell I was going to stay around this club or this town. I was going to pack up my shit, give Juice his diamond ring back, suck up my pride and go back to my parents and beg for sanctuary. This was no way for a woman to live and I can't believe I had survived this long.


End file.
